With You (Part 1)
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Sekedar kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ketika tengah bersama-sama.


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dan Sei-chan adalah milik Shin selamanya X'D**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

"Hai"

Midorima memelankan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping dimana ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya memegangi sebuah buku—yang sepertinya novel membagi senyum kepadanya. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal diangkatannya, tidak banyak yang bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Nyaris tidak ada malahan. Wajah yang sedang menebar senyum itu terlihat asing tapi bersahabat.

"Kamu Midorima 'kan?" Suara anak itu pun terdengar merdu dan akrab. Sangat sinkron dengan wajah manis dan kedua bola mata yang berbinar cerah.

Midorima mengernyitkan dahi. "Kita pernah bertemu?"

Anak itu memamerkan cengiran lucunya yang lebih lebar. "Kita sering bertemu, tapi kamu tidak menyadarinya."

"Oh." Ujar Midorima tak yakin.

Pemuda yang jauh lebih mungil didepannya kembali tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kita bertemu lagi." Ujarnya ceria kemudian berlari menjauh.

Midorima terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi dengannya. Sejauh yang diingat, ia tidak pernah mengenal atau melihat pemuda itu. Ya, persis seperti yang dikatakan olehnya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu mungil? Ah, tidak juga. Pemuda itu mungil jika di samping Midorima.

Midorima tertawa dalam hati menyadari kemungkinan barusan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang begitu _absurd_ tentang pemuda mungil yang menghampirinya barusan. Segera ia berangkat menuju kelasnya.

Midorima mengemasi barang – barangnya. Jadwal latihan basket akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Midorima harus sampai disana sebelum jadwal, kalau tidak pelatih tim basket itu akan mengeluarkan aura iblis lagi. Serius, Midorima benar – benar tidak ingin melihat nya. Belum lagi dengan sosok kapten yang sama iblisnya dengan si pelatih.

Sesampainya disana, rekan-rekan satu klub nya sudah banyak yang datang. Sebagian malah sudah mulai pemanasan sendiri. Salah satu pencegahan cedera ketika nanti mereka harus latihan dengan ekstra maksimal. Midorima mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan basket _indoor_ Teiko, dan _emerald_ nya menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya. Rambut merah, tubuh mungil, dan senyum manis kekanakan yang menarik.

Lama memandangi pemandangan menarik itu, tiba-tiba sosok yang dipandanginya menoleh, menebar senyum kepada Midorima. Si hijau yang di senyumi begitu merasa tertangkap basah, padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal.

Sosok pemuda itu sama. Dia yang menghampiri Midorima di depan tadi, yang bilang bahwa mereka sering bertemu hanya saja Midorima tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Midorima terpana beberapa saat. "Oh, hai."

"Kita belum kenalan, tapi aku sudah kenal kamu. Mau tahu namaku?" pemuda manis itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Boleh."

"Salam kenal. Namaku Seijuuro. Akashi Seijuuro." Ujarnya riang.

Midorima bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda di depannya bisa tersenyum terus-menerus begitu. Apa bibirnya tidak kram? Ngomong-ngomong soal bibir, Midorima jadi salah fokus melihat bibir pemuda yang mengaku bernama Akashi itu. Bibir itu mungil, dengan warna kemerahan yang menggiurkan. Sangat pas dengan wajah putih dan mata lebarnya. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Buru-buru Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh yang seenaknya mampir di kepalanya hanya gara-gara melihat sosok manis di depannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Midorima berdeham. "Tidak apa. Jadi, kamu juga anggota klub basket disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku calon kapten loh." Ujar Akashi bangga. Midorima heran, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak menyadari sosok Akashi dengan rambut merahnya yang begitu mencolok itu.

"Benarkah?" Midorima pura-pura terkejut, padahal ia sama sekali tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak menganggap kalimat Akashi itu serius, sosok di depannya mungkin saja bisa menjadi kapten, tapi Midorima hanya tidak yakin. Melihat sikap nya yang seperti ini, apa bisa dia mengatur seluruh anggota klub basket? Apa dia bisa bersikap tegas?

"Kamu tidak penasaran, tapi kamu pura-pura terkejut." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

Midorima membelalak, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya sendiri. bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Bukan, aku—"

"Aku kesana dulu ya, _jaa na._ "

Midorima mematung, lengan kanan menggantung di udara dengan kedua mata mengikuti kemana arah si rambut merah melangkah. Tiba-tiba Midorima merasa bersalah. Pasti Akashi tersinggung. Di sisi lain, Midorima juga tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Apa mungkin, dia menyuarakan isi hatinya di depan Akashi tadi?

Berusaha tenang, Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. ia merogoh saku seragam basketnya. Sebuah bidak _shogi_ ia genggam sekarang. _Lucky item_ nya hari ini. midorima menyemangati dirinya sendiri, cancer sedang ada di peringkat dua saat ini menurut _oha asa_. Semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertainya.

Panggilan keras dari sang kapten menyadarkan Midorima. Buru-buru ia meletakkan kembali bidak _shogi_ itu ke dalam sakunya. Yang lain sudah mulai berbaris, dan Midorima tanpa sengaja malah berdiri di samping Akashi.

Sesekali Midorima mencuri-curi pandang ke sampingnya, dimana si pemuda merah itu tengah serius mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan kaptenya di depan sana. Kasihan, karena keterbatasan tinggi badannya di bandingkan anggota yang lain, Akashi sesekali harus memiringkan badannya supaya bisa melihat kedepan dengan jelas melewati celah-celah tubuh anggota yang lain.

"Ingin pindah ke depan?" bisik Midorima.

Akashi menoleh, mendongak dengan tatapan jumawa. Midorima tidak tahu saja, kalau sosok di sampingnya ini paling benci dengan pembahasan yang menyinggung soal tinggi badan.

"Tidak perlu."

Akashi tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi apa yang akan Midorima katakana lagi. Ia kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan kaptennya. Akashi tidak lagi berusaha melihat ke depan melewati celah-celah tubuh anggota lain.

Midorima mengangkat alis. Ia berpikir, sepertinya pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar tersinggung kepadanya. Entah tersinggung karena yang mana. Karena kepura-puraan nya tadi, atau karena ia kesal Midorima menyinggung soal tinggi badannya. Midorima berusaha melupakannya saja, mungkin pemuda di sampingnya memang sensitif makanya gampang tersinggung dengan perkataan orang lain.

Latihan basket berlangsung seperti biasa. Midorima berlatih sungguh-sungguh pun dengan anggota klub yang lain. Mereka berlatih sampai petang, setidaknya sampai si kapten iblis itu puas menyiksa juniornya.

Akashi masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Seluruh teman-teman dan anggota klub nya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Di luar sudah gelap, pemuda merah itu buru-buru memasukkan semua pakaian dan perlengkapannya.

"Mau pulang bersama? I—ini bukan karena aku peduli, _nanodayo_ , hanya saja kau mungil dan manis, takutnya ada yang berniat buruk kepadamu." Ujar Midorima cepat sambil membenarkan kaca matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar baru saja mengutarakan pandangannya mengenai Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, hanya saja Midorima tidak menangkap senyum itu karena sedang sibuk memperbaiki kaca matanya.

"Yakin mengajakku?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Yah, barangkali Midorima hanya basa-basi saja mengajaknya dan berharap ia akan menolak saja.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak usah, _nanodayo._ " Midorima berbalik, hendak melangkah namun lengannya ditahan oleh Akashi.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Ujarnya riang, ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang manis. Membuat Midorima terpana sampai tak berkedip.

Akashi meraih tas nya dan segera menghampiri Midorima. "Ayo pergi." Katanya.

Mereka jalan berdua. Langit semakin gelap, biasanya Akashi akan di jemput oleh pelayannya. Tapi tadi ia sempat mengirimi pesan untuk membiarkannya jalan-jalan sebentar. Akashi terus saja mengoceh, mengagumi setiap hal yang di temuinya di jalan. Biasanya, Midorima akan sangat terganggu mendengar seseorang yang banyak bicara, tapi kali ini bukannya terganggu Midorima malah merasa senang. Ia senang melihat bagaimana Akashi menunjukkan raut terkesannya, atau bagaimana bibir merah itu mengerucut imut karena kesal. Akashi penuh ekspresi, membuat Midorima begitu tertarik.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Midorima. Di seberang jalan ada toko roti, barangkali si manis di samping Midorima itu juga suka hal-hal manis semacam roti.

Akashi tampak berpikir. "Ini pukul berapa?"

Midorima melirik arlojinya. "Pukul 8."

"Hm… aku ingin makan itu, tapi kalau kita berhenti di sana nanti pelayanku terlalu lama menunggu. Kasihan, dia sudah tua." Jelas Akashi murung.

"Kita bisa memakannya sambil jalan, _nanodayo._ " Midorima menaik lengan Akashi dan membawanya ke toko roti yang ada di seberang jalan. Akashi hanya menurut saja dibawa oleh Midorima.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam, Akashi di buat berbinar dengan banyaknya pilihan roti dan kue. Selama ini ia tidak pernah datang ke toko-toko seperti ini, di rumah pelayannya yang akan membuatkan keinginan tuan mudanya.

"Wah… Seperti nya enak semua." Ujar Akashi riang. Midorima tersenyum kecil, bahkan pelayan yang sedari tadi menawarkan berbagai kue kepada mereka juga ikut tersenyum melihat binar polos dari kedua iris Akashi.

"Midorima, _sandwich_ ini rasanya seperti apa?" tunjuk Akashi pada sebuah _sandwich_ berukuran sedang dengan isian sayuran di dalamnya.

"Mana ku tahu, _nanodayo._ Mungkin sama seperti _sandwich_ yang ada di sekolah." Jawab Midorima seadanya.

"Tapi isinya sayuran lho."

"Lho memangnya _sandwich_ di sekolah isinya manisan? Di sekolah _sandwich_ nya juga berisi sayuran Akashi." jelas Midorima.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mencoba sandwich yang ada di sekolah?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Memang tidak pernah. Pelayanku selalu membawakanku makanan, aku tidak mau merusak kerja kerasnya, sebagai penghargaan atas usahanya jadi aku tidak makan makanan yang ada di kantin dan khusus memakan makanan buatannya."

Midorima ternganga. Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari kedua belah bibir mungil di depannya benar-benar tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Midorima memang baru saja mengenal Akashi, dan ia juga baru tahu bahwa Akashi adalah anak orang kaya. Midorima tidak pernah menyangka pemikiran Akashi bisa unik seperti ini. Apa-apan? Menghargai pekerjaan pelayannya? Bahkan Midorima sendiri yakin jika pelayan-pelayan di rumah Akashi memiliki bayaran yang tidak sedikit, dan Akashi masih merasa perlu menghargai mereka lagi?

Malaikat manis.

"Mau mencobanya, _nanodayo?_ " tunjuk Midorima kepada _sandwich_ yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

Akashi mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mau! Ah, aku juga harus membelikan beberapa untuk pelayanku. Mereka pasti suka." Ujar Akashi riang.

" _Onee-san_ , aku mau beli yang ini, dan roti yang di sana itu masing-masing dua ya."

"Baik, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ujar pelayan wanita itu sopan.

Midorima hanya memandangi bagimana Akashi terus saja tersenyum hanya karena melihat pemandangan kue-kue yang berjejer rapi di etalase. Ah, sifat kekanakan yang manis.

"Silahkan pesanannya, tuan." Wanita pelayan itu memberikan beberapa bungkusan kepada Akashi. Segera ia membayar semuanya dan mereka keluar dari toko roti itu.

Midorima memandangi Akashi yang sejak tadi tersenyum terus-menerus. "Kau kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

Akashi menoleh. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Ah, Midorima kau mau mencoba _sandwich_ yang tadi? Aku beli dua." Akashi membuka salah satu bungkusan yang ia bawa. Karena Akashi membeli nyaris semua macam roti dan kue yang ada di toko tadi, ia agak kesusahan hanya untuk membuka satu.

"Mau duduk di sana dulu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sembari menunjuk kursi di dekat lapangan _street basketball_ di ujung jalan.

Akashi mengangguk. Mereka segera kesana. Akashi meletakkan kue-kue nya dan membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia memberikan salah satu isinya kepada Midorima. _Sandwich_ berisi sayuran dan entah apa di dalamnya, Akashi hanya menangkap penampakan daun selada dan tomat di sana, entah isiannya apa lagi.

"Mau ku bantu bawakan kue mu?" tawar Midorima, ia tidak tega juga sejak tadi melihat Akashi dan tubuh mungilnya kesusahan menenteng tas kresek berisi kue-kue yang katanya akan diberikan kepada pelayan-pelayannya.

"Boleh?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya makan sambil jalan?" tanya Akashi. ia bingung bagaimana harus memakan _sandwich_ yang lumayan besar itu sambil berjalan.

"Makan saja seperti biasa, _nanodayo_."

Akashi mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggigit sisi yang berhadapan dengannya, mungkin memang dasarnya Akashi yang tidak pernah makan sembari berjalan, hanya sekali gigitan saja sudah banyak isian _sandwich_ yang menempeli bibir dan sebagian pipinya. Bahkan beberapa isian _sandwich_ berjatuhan dari sisi sebaliknya.

"Oi, kau menumpahkan isiannya." Midorima meletakkan bawaan milik Akashi dan memegangi _sandwich_ Akashi. Ia merogoh tisu dari dalam saku celananya dan digunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Akashi.

" _Gomen_ , Midorima. Aku tidak pernah makan sambil jalan. Apalagi makan kue seperti ini." ujar Akashi.

Midorima mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengantar Akashi hingga sampai di perempatan jalan tempat biasa supir Akashi menjemputnya.

"Ah, supirku sudah datang." Ujar Akashi. Midorima melihat seorang pria tua memakai setelan khas pelayan tersenyum ramah sembari mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tanaka, aku membelikanmu dan yang lain kue. Nanti kita makan bersama di rumah. Apa ayah pulang malam ini?" tanya Akashi ketika mereka sampai di depan pelayan Akashi.

" _Bocchan_ , terima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Sepertinya _Danna-sama_ tidak pulang malam ini. Beliau sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya." Jawab Tanaka sopan, ia segera membereskan kue-kue yang dibeli Akashi.

"Oh, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalian makan denganku ya." Ujar Akashi riang. Midorima bersumpah tadi ia melihat raut Akashi yang kecewa ketika kabar Ayahnya tak pulang di beritahukan.

"Tentu saja, _bocchan._ "

Akashi tersenyum lebar. Ia berbalik dan memandang Midorima. "Kapan-kapan, kamu harus mampir ke rumahku." Ujarnya senang

Midorima tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Midorima. Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi."

Tanaka membukakan pintu mobil dan Akashi segera masuk. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan melambai riang kearah Midorima sebelum mobilnya benar-benar melaju.

Midorima tersenyum, membalas lambaian Akashi dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan singkat. Ia melirik bungkusan _sandwich_ yang Akashi berikan kepadanya tadi. Sama sekali belum ia sentuh karena ia sibuk dengan Akashi. _Sandwich_ nya terlihat enak ketika Akashi memakannya tadi. Mungkin ia bisa memakannya di rumah sebagai makan malam.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Er… Halo! Apa kabar.

Anu, ini saya nulis apa ya? / _slaps_

Eng… _mind to review?_ *melas mode

 _See you in the next fanfiction, bye!_ :* /kabur


End file.
